pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Shields
| birth_place = Oak Park, Illinois | death_date = July | death_place = Victoria, British Columbia | occupation = Author | nationality = | period = 1972–2002 | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Carol Ann Shields CC OM FRSC (June 2, 1935 - July 16, 2003) was an American-born Canadian poet and novelist. She is best known for her 1993 novel The Stone Diaries, which won both the Pulitzer Prize in the U.S. and the 1993 Governor General's Award in Canada. Life Shields was born Carol Ann Warner in Oak Park, Illinois. She studied at Hanover College, Indiana, where she became member of the Alpha Delta Pi sorority; she studied during this time for a semester at the University of Exeter in England, and later at the University of Ottawa, where she earned an M.A. In 1956, while on a college exchange visit to Scotland, she met a Canadian engineering student, Donald Hugh Shields. The couple married in 1957 and moved to Canada, where they had a son and 4 daughters. Shields later became a Canadian citizen. In 1973, Shields became editorial assistant for the journal Canadian Slavonic Papers. In 1977, she became a professor at the University of Ottawa, where she stayed for a year. She later taught at the University of British Columbia and travelled around the country. In 1980, she and her husband settled in Winnipeg, Manitoba, after he was hired to teach in the University of Manitoba's Faculty of Engineering. Winnipeg was where she wrote her major books. She also became a professor of English at the University of Manitoba. In 1996, she became chancellor of the University of Winnipeg. In 2000, after her husband's retirement, the couple moved to Victoria, British Columbia, where she died in 2003 of breast cancer at age 68. http://www.nwpassages.com/author_profile.asp?au_id=1234 Family Shields' daughter Anne Giardini is also a writer. Giardini has contributed to the National Post as a columnist, and has published 2 novels, The Sad Truth About Happiness, and Advice for Italian Boys (2009). Writing Shields was the author of several novels and short story collections, including The Orange Fish (1989), Swann (1987), Various Miracles (1985), Happenstance (1980), and The Republic of Love (1992).ction Prize]]. Shields was also intensely interested in Jane Austen. She wrote a biography entitled Jane Austen, which won the $25,000 Charles Taylor Prize for literary non-fiction in April 2002, an award accepted by her daughter Meg on her behalf in Toronto on April 22, 2002. Her last novel, Unless, contains a passionate defense of female writers who write of 'domestic' subjects. Recognition Shields was the recipient of a Canada Council Major Award, 2 National Magazine Awards, the 1990 Marian Engel Award, the Canadian Author's Award, and a CBC short story award. She was appointed as an officer of the Order of Canada in 1998 and was elevated to Companion of the Order in 2002. Shields was also a fellow of the Royal Society of Canada and a member of the Order of Manitoba. The Stone Diaries (1993) won the 1995 Pulitzer Prize in Fiction and the 1993 Governor General's Award, the only book to have ever received both awards. It was nominated for the U.S. National Book Critics Circle Award and the 1993 Booker Prize, and was named a best book of the year by Publishers Weekly. It was also chosen as a "Notable Book" by the New York Times Book Review, which wrote "The Stone Diaries reminds us again why literature matters." She won the 1998 Orange Prize for Fiction for her 1997 novel Larry's Party. Her last novel, Unless (2002), was nominated for the 2002 Giller Prize, the Governor General's Award, the Booker Prize, and the 2003 Orange Prize for Fiction. It was awarded the Ethel Wilson Fiction Prize. Awards *Canadian Authors Association Award for Best Novel, 1976: Small Ceremonies *First prize, CBC Annual Literary Competition, 1983: Women Waiting *Second prize, CBC Literary Awards for Short Fiction, 1984: "Fitting Behavior" *Canadian National Magazine Award, 1985: short story, "Mrs. Turner Cutting the Grass" *Short-listed for Governor General's Literary Award, 1987: Swann: A Mystery *Arthur Ellis Award for Best Canadian Mystery, 1988: Swann: A Mystery *Marian Engel Award for body of work,1990 *Second prize, Guardian Newspaper Fiction Prize, 1992: Republic of Love *Governor General's Literary Award, 1993: The Stone Diaries *Short-listed, Man Booker Prize, 1993: The Stone Diaries *McNally Robinson Award for Manitoba Book fo the Year, 1994: The Stone Diaries *Canadian Booksellers Association Prize, 1994: The Stone Diaries *National Book Critics Circle Award for Fiction, 1994: The Stone Diaries *Pulitzer Prize for Fiction, 1995: The Stone Diaries *Short-listed, Giller Prize, 1997: Larry's Party *Orange Prize, 1998: Larry's Party *Prix de Lire (France), 1998: Larry's Party *Charles Taylor Prize for Literary Non-Fiction, 2002: Jane Austen *Short-listed, Man Booker Prize, 2002: Unless *Short-listed, Scotia Bank/Giller Prize, 2002: Unless *Ethel Wilson Prize for best British Columbia fiction of the year, 2003: Unless *Libris Author of the Year Award (Canadian Booksellers Association), 2003 *Short-listed, Fiction Book of the Year, Canadian Booksellers Associations, 2003: Unless *Short-listed, Orange Prize, 2003: Unless Award information courtesy the Carol Shields Literary Trust.Honours, The Carol Shields Literary Trust, CarolShields.com, Web, June 11, 2012. In popular culture Following Shields's death, 6 of her short stories were adapted by Shaftesbury Films into a dramatic anthology series, The Shields Stories. Publications Poetry *''Others''. Ottawa: Borealis Press, 1972. *''Intersect''. Ottawa: Borealis Press, 1974. *''Coming to Canada''. Ottawa: Carleton University Press, 1992. Plays *''Women Waiting'', 1983.Plays, Carol Shields Literary Trust, Web, July 4, 2012. *''Departures and Arrivals''. Winnipeg: Blizzard Publishing, 1990.Departures and Arrivals, Indigo, Chapters, Web, July 4, 2012. * Air Talk, 1993 *Thirteen Hands, 1993 *''Fashion, Power, Guilt, and the Charity of Families'' (with Catherine Shields) Winnipeg: Blizzard Publishing, 1995. *''Anniversary: A comedy'' (with Dave Williamson). Winnipeg: Blizzard Publishing, 1998. *''Thirteen Hands, and other plays.'' Toronto: Vintage, 2002. Novels *''Small Ceremonies''. Toronto: Mc-Graw-Hill, Ryerson, 1976. *''The Box Garden''. Toronto: Totem, 1977. **Later published with Small Ceremonies as Duet *''Happenstance: Two novels in one about a marriage in transition''. Toronto: Vintage, 1982. *''A Fairly Conventional Woman''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1982. *''Swann: A Mystery''. Toronto: Random House, 1987. ** (UK title: Mary Swann) *''A Celibate Season'' (with Blanche Howard). New York: Penguin, 1991. *''The Republic of Love''. Toronto: Random House, 1992. *''The Stone Diaries''. Toronto: Random House, 1993. *'' Larry’s Party''. London: Fourth Estate, 1997. *''Unless''. Toronto: Random House, 2002. Short fiction *''Various Miracles''. Toronto: Vintage, 1985. *''The Orange Fish''. Toronto: Random House, 1989. *''Dressing Up for the Carnival''. Toronto: Random House, 2000. * Our People: A previously unpublished short story. Ottawa: Food for Thought Book Store, 1994. *''Collected Stories''. Toronto: Random House, 2004. Non-fiction * Susanna Moodie: Voice and Vision. Ottawa: Borealis Press, 1977. *''Jane Austen''. New York: Viking, 2001. Edited * Blanche Howard, Penelope’s Way. Regina, SK: Coteau Books, 2000. *''Dropped Threads: What we aren't told'' (edited with Marjorie Anderson). Toronto: Vintage, 2001. *''Dropped Threads 2: More of what we aren't told]]'' (edited with Marjorie Anderson). Toronto: Vintage, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Brock University.Carol Shields, 1935-2003, Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, July 4, 2012. See also * List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Shields, Carol (1935-2003) (8 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Poetry by Carol Shields ;Audio / video *Carol Shields at YouTube ;Books *Carol Shields at Amazon.com *Carol Shields, 1935-2003 at Canadian Women Poets ;About *Carol Shields in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Carol Shields at NNDB *Carol Shields biography at the Academy of Achievement *CarolShields.com Official website. *[http://www.collectionscanada.ca/writers/027005-3000-e.html "Carol Shields" in Canadian Writers] at Library and Archives Canada *Guardian Obituary *Observer Interview with Carol Shields * ;Etc. *Carol Shields Literary Trust *Carol Shields Memorial Labyrinth Category:1935 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Alumni of the University of Exeter Category:American biographers Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:Canadian biographers Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian socialists Category:Canadian women writers Category:Cancer deaths in British Columbia Category:Companions of the Order of Canada Category:Deaths from breast cancer Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Canada Category:Governor General's Award winning fiction writers Category:Hanover College alumni Category:Members of the Order of Manitoba Category:People from Oak Park, Illinois Category:People from Winnipeg Category:Pulitzer Prize for Fiction winners Category:University of Manitoba faculty Category:University of Ottawa alumni Category:Women novelists Category:Writers from Manitoba Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Canadian academics